The prior art shows credit cards or keys having electronic devices mounted therein with protection being provided for the electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,248 and 4,563,575 to Hoppe et al show two different ways for embedding an electronic element between various protective layers. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,796 also shows an electronic element that is mounted in such a way so as to protect the electronic element housed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,472 relates to a data processing card system and method for performing the same. The system 10 is mounted on the card 46 and includes a circuit chip 14 mounted to a flexible film carrier member 16 coupled to a substrate carrier 30. The substrate carrier includes an electrical pattern 40 for coupling to the leads of the circuit chip 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,573 relates to a key-like electronic device and method for manufacturing the same including a plastic body arranged around a printed circuit substrate. Electrical contacts 16, which are connected to an embedded electrical circuit, are disposed to grooves 18 of the key 16 to form electrical contact areas.